


What is goodbye?

by Apior



Series: My Short & Angst Work(s) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Sad Ending, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, no happy ending, sad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apior/pseuds/Apior
Summary: Everyone always say that saying goodbye lessen the pain or make you move forward. But to Steve Rogers, that is not the case.--In respect to those who haven't watch it yet, and to avoid Endgame spoilers, summary is inside the story.





	What is goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> Steve struggles with moving on and saying goodbye to Tony after he used the infinity gauntlet. He has regrets and though he doesn't want to say goodbye, he feels he should inorder for Tony to rest.  
> -  
> I can't and don't know if I will get over Endgame. I mean majority of us grew up with MCU and amazing actors that brought our beloved characters to life. I told myself I can do this, I can hold in my tears, then Peter Parker broke me. I hope you as well enjoyed it as I did.  
> -  
> good thing that happened that night, I bought two people tickets. And at the end of the night, I made a coffee buddy.
> 
> I am going to make this into a series. Already have some work done.  
> 

I know I am supposed to cast a side everything and say the final word.  
But, what is goodbye really?  
What does it mean?  
The word goodbye? What does it actually stands for?  
Does it make me stop caring and loving you?  
Does it make the tears go away?  
Does it makes me stop hurting?  
Or does it makes the memories of you stop playing?  
This is what it does.  
It makes it worse knowing that saying the word will seal it shut.  
Or maybe it makes it worse because I am still stuck in denial over everything.  
Nobody wants to accept a miserable fate.  
Nobody wants to accept regret and suffering.  
All there is now is hate for myself.  
Hate and remorse that I let you go.  
Idling away wishing you will be here.  
The thing is, I know you won’t be here.  
You will never be here.  
Even though I wish that you could come back.  
Even though I wish that you were closer and near to me.  
To be able to hear that laughter again.  
To feel the warmth of your embrace and eyes again.  
Just to be near you again.  
But that won’t happen.  
I won’t need to say goodbye now if I hadn’t first say it before all of this.  
If i had taken time to think.  
Now everything is all gone in a blink.  
With just a snap, it disintegrated.  
So even though I don’t want to, I must say it.  
I must stop thinking of what could have been.  
I have nothing left but dust.  
Everything is gone.  
Nothing could stop the pain.  
Now I know the pain.  
I want to rewind time, but I know I can’t.  
I must let go and say goodbye,  
I must let go and let you finally….  
Rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it..


End file.
